


The third plate

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And eat your greens, Don't skip breakfast, Don't skip meals, Drabble, Family, Missing, My own mother would have searched every world to bring me back because skipping a meal is bad, One-Shot, Sadness, That meal must be cold by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: It's always been the two of them. Yet, somedays, their routine seems off. As if something was missing. Something, or someone...





	The third plate

"Dinner's ready! Come on down!"

The same routine, every day.

The same three plates on the table, every day.

The same two adults sitting at the same place, facing the third seat, empty, the steaming food on the plate cooling down.

They would talk like they always did. Then, when they had finished their meal, they would clean up everything, throwing away the food from the third plate.

When did they start doing that? Somedays it felt like they always have had this third plate. Somedays, they could somehow remember that things were different a couple of years ago. But different how? They couldn't tell.

Just like they couldn't tell why they never opened that door on the first floor of the house. Most of the times, they would forget it was there, but it happened to them to notice it. To put their hand on the handle. And then to leave without ever daring to see what was behind it.

Sometimes they happened to stop by the school, as if they had someone to pick up. But of course they did not. And even sometimes, just seeing parents picking up their children brought them to tears with no reason.

They could not explain why they had so many toys in their house. Their minds would just dismiss the thought.

They could not explain why watching at the sky was always so painful.

They could not explain why they never went on boat trips anymore.

They could not explain why when the wind was getting stronger and the sea became agitated, none of them could sleep, and they would just hold each other's hand without letting go.

There were many things they could not explain.

After all, it had always only been the two of them.

And the third plate.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, who doesn't enjoy a good, happy story? Well, I do! ... I just don't know how to write them...  
> That fic was meant to be about Sora, but... that could apply to Riku, I guess? 
> 
> What do you think happened to that plate? If I disappeared for like a year or two and came back with no explanation, be sure my mother would have kept the food and would force me to eat it as a punition. But then again, my mother probably wouldn't let me play on an island without supervision when I'm only 5yo. Different educations, I guess!


End file.
